


Love is an open door

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Living with monsters [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: ...unless you have an inquisitive child who's prone to eavesdropping. Then you should definitely make sure the door is closed.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Living with monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Love is an open door

**Author's Note:**

> Squalicia prompted single parent Joe in a monster au.

"Mr. Nicky, aren't you a chef?" Raya asked.

"Yes, I am," Nicky replied.

"Then why didn't _you_ cook?"

Nicky froze. He wished he could tell Raya and Joe the truth - that he hadn't cooked food for humans in years - but both Al-Kaysanis didn't know about the existence of supernatural creatures. "Um…"

Joe caught Nicky's gaze. "Yeah, why did _I_ do the cooking when you're the professional?" he asked teasingly.

"You wouldn't be… able to eat the food I make," Nicky replied.

"Oh! It's not halal," Raya said, and Nicky nodded. That, at least, was _definitely_ true.

"And I'm not very familiar with your kitchen," Nicky replied. "I would probably have just made a mess of things."

"Then why don't you just stay here?" Raya asked. "I wouldn't mind. And Baba told Aunt Andy that he wants you to move in."

Nicky felt himself blushing. He and Joe had only been together for two months and Joe already wanted them to live together? He'd only moved in with a partner once, and that had been after they'd been dating for a year. Moving in was a big step, one that definitely shouldn't be taken too soon.

But for some reason, it didn't _feel_ like it was too soon. It felt _right_.

"Raya Al-Kaysani, what have I told you about eavesdropping?" Joe scolded.

"But Baba, your door was open," Raya protested. "I was just listening! And also you keep telling me to be honest, and I was being honest with Mr. Nicky!"

Joe sighed. "I suppose you are technically correct, but you still shouldn't have said that, Raya."

"But why not?"

"I'll explain it to you tomorrow, hobi," Joe answered, and Raya nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer, and went back to eating, Nicky following suit.

"Nicolo."

Nicky looked at Joe, who was staring intently at him. "You _are_ welcome to come here, as often as you like." He reached over and grasped Nicky's hand.

Nicky smiled at Joe. Spending more time with Joe and Raya? That was definitely something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment you cowards


End file.
